


a family can be 2 dads

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, worms bring love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: “My love.”“Yeah?”“My glow of the moon…”“What is it?”





	a family can be 2 dads

“My dear?” Trencils voice wavered through the open hallways  
“Hmm?”  
“My love.”  
“Yeah?”  
“My glow of the moon…”  
“What is it?”  
Trencil walked up besides Jimothan, “suppose you can open this jar for me?” 

“Uh, Yeah sure. Just give me a moment-“ Jimothan takes the jar in his hands and presses around the lid, “AH here you go!” Handing to Trencil before holding back on it. “Whyyy are there worms in here?”   
“3 pm snack.”

“Ohoho~ worry not, it’s simply for the gardens.”

“Hmm. I see.” Jimothan nodded back and letting the jar of worms go back in the hands of the gardener. He knows he’s above draining any sort of blood which is why he grows plants that produce lots of nectar and sap. But for a quick second he did legitimately believe to chew on worms. Sure his own cooking is only on par but now he would probably have to do a double take just to make sure that that’s just gum Trencil is chewing… eh who is he to judge? His own eyes and mouth glows from all the batteries he eats. Trencil is just a vampire who does what a vampire gotta do. 

An hour and a half later Trencil returns inside, caked with mud and roots. Jimothan is at the table, reading the Sunday funnies on the newspaper despite it being Thursday, eating a plate of wood chips and ketchup. He left a bowl of cut fruit out for when the gardener finishes up. Trencil is nevertheless touched in his frozen beating heart for the unrequested favor. 

After Trencil puts his gloves away and wipes off, he bends down to the chair and wraps his arms around Jimothans neck to read along the strips.   
“That orange cat is far more powerful than any celestial entity. And yet all he wants is lasagna.”  
“haHa yeah…” Jimothan replied not bothering to question.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks v and k


End file.
